


Чем меньше, тем лучше

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Тони берёт реванш.





	Чем меньше, тем лучше

Питер влетает в мастерскую, бросает рюкзак в угол и счастливо вопит:  
  
— Я её дописал!  
  
Уточнения не требуются — Питер пропадал в химической лаборатории днями и ночами, выводя составы паутины разной прочности, диктовал Пятнице текст докторской и всё равно едва успел к дедлайну. Так что его радость вполне обоснована.  
  
Тони видит его в отражении зеркала одной из своих машин, с которой возился, чтобы потянуть время. Пока кое-кто отсиживал свою паучью задницу за пробирками и реагентами, Тони тоже был очень занят, хотя дистанционно поглядывал за ходом работ Питера.  
  
— Молодец. — Тони встаёт и вытирает измазанные машинным маслом руки под жадным взглядом Питера. — У меня тоже найдётся свободная минутка. Пятница?  
  
Питер ждал других слов — он дёргается навстречу и пристыженно останавливается, не услышав их.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
Тони усмехается — сегодня у него припасены другие.  
  
— Активируй протокол «Ночь перед защитой».  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Питер неверяще улыбается:  
  
— Ты что, создал целый протокол, чтобы трахнуть меня? Не слишком сложно?  
  
Тони фыркает и поясняет назидательным тоном:  
  
— В таком деле, Паучок, ничего не бывает слишком.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, и сквозь веки тут же бьёт чересчур яркая вспышка света. Питер жалобно вскрикивает, но Тони знает, что его простят, стоит только Питеру понять, для чего его дезориентировали.  
  
Старая конструкция для надевания брони пригодилась ему — теперь она ловко цепляет на запястья и щиколотки Питера петли суперпрочной паутины того состава, разорвать который Питеру оказалось не по силам и спустя несколько часов. У Тони есть её растворитель, но он — на крайний случай.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Питер приходит в себя и осознаёт, что растянут буквой «икс» посреди мастерской.  
  
Тони невозмутимо достаёт ножницы, подходит к платформе, к которой прикрепил Питера, жмёт потайную кнопку ногой. Платформа начинает опускаться.  
  
Ножницы с глухим хрустом разрезают ткань. Питер даже не возражает против порчи одежды, и Тони видит причину, вытянувшуюся по струнке вдоль левого бедра.  
  
— И как глубоко эта хрень, Гарри?  
  
Тони смеётся — это совершенно в стиле Питера.  
  
— Достаточно глубоко.  
  
С этими словами Тони опускает руку меж беспомощно раскинутых в стороны ног и с нажимом проводит указательным пальцем по расщелине ягодиц. Питер сглатывает, его соски твердеют от возбуждения.  
  
— Я такой же открытый для тебя, как и ты тогда, да?  
  
Вопрос, заданный возбуждающе хриплым тоном, сводит с ума — Питер безошибочно угадывает львиную долю его замысла.  
  
Вот только не понимает сути.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Тони, когда платформа вздрагивает, останавливаясь, — и здесь тебя никто не услышит.  
  
Питер кивает, поджав губы — сосредотачивается.  
  
Тем лучше.  
  
Тони жестом указывает на широкий гладкий стол, и Питер перемещается туда. Теперь его руки и ноги зафиксированы уже не только паутиной — наноцепи страхуют на случай, если Питер порвёт паутину.  
  
Тони взбирается на прохладную столешницу, встаёт на колени.  
  
— Включай.  
  
Луч усовершенствованных частиц Пима врезается в лоб струёй энергии так, что это почти больно. Тони терпит, зажмурившись, и, стоит обжигающему теплу в центре лба исчезнуть, открывает глаза.  
  
— Куда ты делся? — встревоженно спрашивает Питер. — Тони?  
  
Тони надевает гарнитуру на ухо.  
  
— Я там же, где и был. Просто уменьшился.  
  
Он активирует авиастабилизаторы в ботинках от костюма и взлетает, показываясь Питеру. Тот ошеломлённо выдыхает:  
  
— Ты ещё меньше!  
  
Член Питера дёргается, легонько шлёпнув по подтянутому животу.  
  
Тони облизывается.  
  
— Да. В прошлый раз я не смог помучить тебя как следует. Я решил взять карт-бланш.  
  
Питер чуть натягивает паутину, выгибает шею:  
  
— Хочу смотреть.  
  
Тони не жалеет его — всё равно ведь выдержки не хватит.  
  
— Да пожалуйста.  
  
Тони приземляется на бедро Питера, легко сбегает вниз, но на член даже не смотрит. Он идёт по напрягшемуся прессу, ступает по рёбрам, как по ступенькам, и накрывает ладонью тёмный выступ соска. Сейчас, в этом размере, Тони вынужден как следует раздвинуть веером пальцы, чтобы провернуть этот фокус.  
  
Питер смотрит жадно, облизывает пересохшие губы.  
  
— О господи.  
  
Тони коварно улыбается, ложится и трётся колючей щекой об ареолу соска. Питер вздрагивает, не отводя глаз, молчит.  
  
— Пятница, трансляцию.  
  
Тони встаёт и разворачивается к Питеру спиной, раздеваясь на ходу. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, что судорожный вздох Питера приходится на появление голографического экрана на уровне глаз, чтобы ни одно действие Тони не осталось незамеченным.  
  
Тони дезактивирует ботинки около пупка и дальше дефилирует раздетым, старательно вращая обнажённой задницей. Пятница снимает для него всё происходящее на несколько камер — Тони не собирается оставаться без хоум-порно, под которое Питер потом будет трахать его, изнывая от восторженных воспоминаний.  
  
— Вот теперь он реально огромный.  
  
Тони кладёт ладонь на сочащуюся смазкой головку, гладит нежную кожу выше скользкой дорожки — Питер беспомощно стонет, тянет на себя руки и ноги в инстинктивной попытке освободиться.  
  
Масштаб впечатляет — Тони идёт направо, член дёргается за ним, чуть не сшибив Тони с ног.  
  
— Эй, убери-ка от меня свою полицейскую дубинку, парень! — с самым серьёзным видом выдаёт тот.  
  
Питер хохочет от неожиданности. Член дёргается при каждом приступе смеха, заставляя Тони отбегать в сторону, рискуя свалиться с бедра.  
  
Ситуация начинает обращаться в фарс.  
  
— Блядь, ну правда же зашибёшь! — рявкает Тони.  
  
Питер глубоко дышит носом — тело под Тони перестаёт ходить ходуном.  
  
— Извини.  
  
Тони молча подходит к головке и, удерживая её ладонью, прикидывает размеры — а потом грубо вставляет два пальца в отверстие уретры.  
  
Питер коротко охает, вздрогнув. Тони гладит отверстие по краю большим пальцем, а затем вталкивает пальцы глубже, трахает хлюпающее отверстие, скользя по подтекающей смазке.  
  
— Сюда же мой член поместится, — ошеломлённо говорит он.  
  
Почему-то раньше у него таких идей не появлялось. Питер надрывно стонет, натягивает паутину, ёрзает, насколько ему позволяют прочные нити.  
  
— Тони!  
  
— Значит, кончишь два раза, — быстро решает Тони на ходу и вынимает пальцы.  
  
Питер протестующе скулит, но Тони слишком занят, чтобы прислушаться. Он подлезает под член, обнимает его и выпрямляет, плотно прижавшись всем телом.  
  
Со стороны Питера слышна теперь лишь потрясённая тишина.  
  
Тони трётся щекой о член, гладит обеими руками, будто тискает здоровенного плюшевого медведя. Питер поддаёт бёдрами вверх, и Тони соскальзывает ладонью на чувствительное место под уздечкой. Член дёргается, сбив его с ног, но Тони снова встаёт, крепко прижимается к горячему стволу и с нажимом трёт это место ладонью.  
  
Питера колотит, он стонет, умоляет. Тони облизывает ладонь, снова возвращает её туда же, потом чешет подушечками пальцев. Питер дрожит — гиперстимуляция для него всегда на грани боли и удовольствия.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, — о, Тони, пожалуйста!  
  
Тони перемещается и утыкается в чувствительное место лицом, а потом начинает извиваться около члена, трётся о него всем телом и мелко вылизывает прямо там, где Питеру нравится больше всего.  
  
— Блядь-Тони-блядь-блядь-блядь!  
  
Из-под уздечки, от смазки, от кожи — запах Питера идёт отовсюду и буквально пропитывает Тони. Тот звонко чмокает вылизанное место и прижимается к нему щекой. Стоит провести всего один раз колющейся бородкой, как член Питера дёргается. Тони падает на задницу, едва успевает зажмуриться — и тут же оказывается под целым фонтаном спермы. Она везде: бьёт в лицо, течёт по груди, животу, бёдрам…  
  
Тони протирает глаза, пытается встать и оскальзывается на белой, густо пахнущей лужице. Отбить зад о пресс Питера оказывается вполне реально.  
  
С горем пополам Тони встаёт, потирая пострадавшие ягодицы. Член Питера, обмякший было, заинтересованно вздрагивает. Тони громко шлёпает себя, вцепляется пальцами в покрасневшую кожу. Ещё одно быстрое движение, гасимое инерцией.  
  
Тони шлёпает себя, пока у Питера по новой не встаёт, а потом наклоняет к себе головку его члена, приставляет к отверстию уретры свой и проскальзывает внутрь. Края отверстия туго, как анус, обхватывают член.  
  
Тони понимает, что долго не продержится, хотя уретра не сокращается так, как кишка, не сжимает его в себе. Но её гладкие стенки и так идеально повторяют контуры члена, так что Тони набирает ритм и трахает Питера, придерживая член за головку.  
  
Питер ломко стонет при каждом столкновении мошонки Тони с нежнейшей кожей, а потом, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, кончает.  
  
Тони не успевает выскользнуть — в головку ударяет тугая струя, и Тони падает Питеру спиной на живот, кончая буквально в полёте. Сверху льются брызги спермы, Тони захлёбывается, кашляет, убирает лицо — он почти тонет в сперме, хотя её не то чтобы много.  
  
— Ох, блядь, — сипло выдаёт Питер где-то позади.  
  
Теперь Тони вспоминает, что он кричал.  
  
Он довёл Питера до крика.  
  
Тони мог бы сказать что угодно, но говорит только одно слово:  
  
— Продолжим?  
  
И Питер, помедлив мгновение, отвечает:  
  
— Ага.  
  
Большего Тони и не надо.


End file.
